precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Hassanic Military Reform Act of 1976 (Ethiopia)
HASSANIC MILITARY REFORM ACT OF 1976 ON ORGANIZATION Military organization is to follow this pattern... -The Armed Forces, Commanded By the Dejazmach, is made up of... -The Army, Commanded by their Fitawrari, which are made up of... -Sefari, Commanded by their General, which are made up of... -Divisions, Commanded by their Generals, which are made up of... -Regiments, Commanded by their Officers, which are made up of... -Battalions, Commanded by their Officers, which are made up of... -Companies, Commanded by their Officers, which our made up of... -Platoons, Commanded by their Sergeants, which are made up of soldiers. -The Air Force, Commanded by it's Fitawrari, which is made up of... -Wings, Commanded by their Wing Commanders, which are made up of... -Groups, Commanded by their Colonels, which are made up of... -Squadrons, Commanded by their Squad Leaders, which are made up of... -Section, which is made up of Airmen. -The Navy, Commanded by it's Fitawrari, which is made up of... -Fleets, Commanded by their Admirals, which are made up of... -Ships, Commanded by their Captains. -The Walinzi, which is commanded by it's Director, which is made up of... -Regional Offices, which are commanded by their Regional Directors, which is made up of... -Agents The Army is to be split into two parts; The Frontier Army and the Reserve Army. Reserve Army is only brought to active duty during times of War, in which they will typically be the first deployed on foreign soil. The Frontier Army will be on active duty constantly, and will be the first deployed during invasions. Though they will not be on active duty, the Reserve Army is expected to undergo continous training to keep them prepared for a possible war. ON MILITIA LEGIONS Militia's can register and become part of the Regional Militia, to be known as Legions. Legion membership will afford militia members benefits that include being put on the back of the conscription list, having access to military grade weaponry through the government, having access to military grade training through the government, and having access to military intelligence during conflicts in the region. Legions will be expected to work with the government on local matters, including policing and invasion. Legions are not to be considered for Military deployment and can stay in their regions and tend to the local business. Legion membership will be the business of the individual Legions, but it will be strongly encouraged that no membership requirements be places with the exception against criminal or mentally unstable members. A Military Liaison will work with each Legion to give them easy communication with the military and easy access to military resources. It will be strongly encouraged that Legions develop not only as defensive organizations, but as Fraternal Community organizations to foster community involvement in civic affairs and brotherhood among Legion members. ON CONSCRIPTION All men from ages 17 to 25 will be considered eligable for conscription. Peacetime conscription will be undertaken with considerations toward educational, familial, agricultural, and Legion responsibilities. War time conscription will be undertaken with consideration for agricultural and legion responsiblities. In times of peace, conscription will be maintained for the purpose of keeping a consistent number of soldiers as old ones retire. In times of war on foreign soil, conscription will be maintained for the purpose of replacing those who are killed, missing, or wounded in the conflict. In times of invasion, conscription will be across the board in order to bring the number of soldiers to what is logistically feasible. INITIAL ARMY SEFARI Frontier Army: 360,000 First Sefari: 45,000 in Number --General Sentwala Second Sefari: 45,000 in Number --General Zayed Third Sefari: 45,000 in Number --General Kwanza Fourth Sefari: 45,000 in Number --General Rais Fifth Sefari: 45,000 in Number --General Motogusinile Six Sefari: 45,000 in Number --General Fergessa Seventh Sefari: 45,000 in Number --General Peyisai Eigth Sefari: 45,000 in Number --General Iskinder Category:Documents Category:Ethiopia